Cat Scratches
by Meanna NeKo
Summary: Sometimes you just got to itch, and there is only a origiri to scratch it! Tohru & Kyo. Kyo is in, so rated T for language. This is the prequel to The Talk, contains spoilers. Lots of Fluffy goodness!
1. Cat Scratches

**Cat Sratches**

**I am new at this, so please let me know what you think. This is my first FanFic and very Kyo x Tohru centric. There will be spoilers from both anime and Manga especially things that occur toward the end. You have been warned! The first couple of chapters are written from Kyo's POV. The first couple are very tame, with the possibility of Limeness(not being a big fan of lemon without good Lime). Rated T or M for language. Romance**

**A/N I do not own these characters, nor any part of Fruits Basket. I just admire the wonderfully crafted world created by Natsuki Takaya**

**Kyo POV**

Tohru and I had just walked home from school. Shigure was no where to be found and that damn rat had another one of his "important" meetings. I guess he feels he needs to prove he is better, everywhere, Home, School not to mention with the Jyuunishi. The rage starts to build in me, just thinking of that damn Yuki. I want to…I WANT TO…punch.

But suddenly, out of the corner of my eye I see her. My rage dissipates. How does she do that? I mean it has been happening more and more. I feel as though I am going to explode and her face enters my view. All the anger, rage and frustration just leave my body. What is it about Tohru that makes the reason I am upset just not seem so important?

Her face lights up as I look at her, the smile that melts my heart, the smile I long for, the smile that brings sun to my life on the cloudiest of days. I feel my body relax, my gaze held within her eyes, as I hear her say,"Kyo are you OK? You seem upset."

"I was just thinking about something, don't worry about." But I know she will. She is very stubborn that way. Always worrying about others and how to make them happy, often forgetting about taking care of herself. OUCH! That thought makes my heart ache, unbelievably so, just knowing how much of herself she gives to everyone, including me. How much she has come to be part of my life, my consciousness and how her precious heart has changed me. I feel warmth travel through my body from my chest like a tidal wave, filling every crack of my mind with only her. How could I not love her, for all she has given me?

OH NO..she is still looking at me, I see her waiting for an answer. I feel the heat rise from my heart to my cheeks. She has this uncanny ability to know my thoughts, I hope she was not…OH MAN, SHIT! I look away, embarrassed. "I am fine." I finally mutter. "I'm going upstairs. I need to do homework"(a lie).

"Alright" my heightened hearing picks up, as I bolt away. "It is such a lovely day, I think I am going to do mine on the porch."

I start to run, but suddenly I am betrayed. Itch, ITCH , ITCH! In a spot I can reach, right in the middle of back. ITCH, ITCH ITCH. I can not reach it. I look like an idiot. Trying to reach that spot. My arms are flailing around. "ARGHHH!" I yell. As I lose my balance and fall down the stairs I have already ascended, landing on my feet.

"Kyo are you Ok?" Her eyes full of concern as she runs to my side.

'I'm FINE!" I yell. Damn it did not mean to do that. "I just..." The Itch. I start flailing again. "UGH" I run to the nearest post, Scritch, Scritch. I just can not make the Itch go away.. Man, what hell would I get from that damn Yuki or worse the perverted dog if they saw me like THIS! I know I look like an idiot, but…ARG, the Itch!

I know she is worried, "Kyo, can I help you?" She approaches; I try to stop her from coming to close. But, she is ever the klutz. As she tries to reach to scratch with herl left hand, I reach around to keep her away with mine and we got a little too close…poof

"I am SO SORRY" She wails.

"I am fine…" I mutter. 'Hey maybe that got rid of my…NO!' I start flailing again, this time as a cat trying to reach it. I know I look a site, almost like a dog chasing it's tail.

She is giggling, 'Let me help you." I feel her hand touch my back, her nails lightly scratching that spot. KAMI! My tail shoots up, but my legs buckle. Suddenly, my heart is filled with a joy I have never known and a low growl escapes my throat…no not a growl. A purr, rumbles through my body. What is this? I am fighting the urge to let her continue. But I am losing, I can not stop myself. The cat in me will not let me leave this spot.

This is embarrassing, letting her treat me like a neko. But right now I am a neko. I find myself lowering my body down on my haunches. The warm sun beating down on the porch and she is scratching my back. My purring getting louder and louder, I finally open my eyes to look at her. Oh, this must be heaven and I do not ever want to leave.

"…" words

'…' Thoughts

Japanese Words.

Neko-cat

Jyuunishi-cursed

Kami-God

Baka-idiot, stupid

Onigiri-rice ball

-san-end of ones name used for politness

Onegai-please

Kun-used at the end of a boy's name

Meanna Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did writing them. Please leave a review.


	2. Please Don't Stop

**Please don't stop!**

**Kyo POV**

**I am new at this, so please let me know what you think. This is my first FanFic and very Kyo x Tohru centric. There will be spoilers from both anime and Manga especially things that occur toward the end. You have been warned! The first couple of chapters are written from Kyo's POV. The first couple are very tame, with the possibility of Limeness(not being a big fan of lemon without good Lime). Rated T or M for language. Romance**

**A/N I do not own these characters, nor any part of Fruits Basket. I just admire the wonderfully crafted world created by Natsuki Takaya**

Her whole face is engulfed with a beam of radiance, it is not the silly grin she gives, but _that_ look…I know _that_ look! _That_ is the look she had as we sat on the ground after she saw my true nature. _That_ is the look she had as she held me to bring me home. _That_ is the look she has when she is trying to make me happy. _That_ is not a look of pity or the friendly ones she gives the other Jyuunishi. She does not give anyone else _that_ look. _That_ look is for me. KAMI-!

My purring gets louder. I feel like my heart is going to burst from my chest. DAMN her touch, her gentle strokes are setting my soul on fire. She lifts her hand, my head instinctively goes for it. Her giggle draws my attention to the fact that I am rubbing my head against her hand. I feel her nails start lightly scratching behind my ears. 'OHHHHH' my mind screams, 'I love her! I do not want this to stop, ever!'

I move closer to her, slowly low crawling to be closer. I feel her hand goes down my back, up shoots my tail. "What the HELL is happening to my body?' I have no control over my own reactions.

I work up the courage to look at her again. She still has _that_ look. Since I am up, I move even closer, to put my front paws on her thigh. I look up at her, and even though she will understand if I speak, I do not say a word.

She gently lifts me from the floor, to her lap. 'How did she know that is what I want?' Does she read my mind? Oh yeah, I know she does.' She is petting me again, running her hand from the tip of my ears down my back, to the base of my tail. The sun beating down on us, just sitting there. I can feel my purring vibrate through my whole body, and her skin vibrates with every purr..

"Kyo-kun." I look up, she still has that look. "Thank you for letting me help you!" Why the Hell did she have to say that, I should be thanking her. I am such a baka for not…I feel my rage again, as the hairs on my back bristle. But instead of her eyes calming me because I refuse to look at her, her hand goes to my backside and smoothes my fur. 'AHHHHH.' "Kyo, did I upset you?"

NO, my mind screams…but her look changed to the questioning look. I want so badly to answer, to lay my mind and heart in front of her. Words start escaping my lips before I can stop myself. "I was embarrassed, because I should be the one thanking you!" I blurted. "I have never known anyone like you. I do not know how to show you, how special you are to me. How grateful I am to you,.. how wonderful everything you do for me actually is…to me." How did I do that? How did I finally get the nerve to tell the truth about my thoughts?

Her eyes softened again, back to _that_ look. Still petting me. Her nails gently rubbing against my chin, 'I thought this could not feel any better!' I was losing myself in the absolute ecstasy of her touch given with such love. I lift myself, placing my paws carefully on her chest. Lifting my face to be closer to hers, nuzzling her hand. Her hand responds. Her soft hand tenderly smoothing my fur, rubbing my chin and my cheek. 'Is this what it means to be loved? Is this what joy is?' I ask, my mind yells, 'Yes you baka!' I wish so much to be with her forever. I wish for this moment to never end, this moment of bliss.

"Oh, Tohru" escapes my lips, "Please do not" **poof** "Stop!"

Kami!

"…" words

'…' Thoughts

Japanese Words.

Neko-cat

Jyuunishi-cursed

Kami-God

Baka-idiot, stupid

Onigiri-rice ball

-san-end of ones name used for politness

Onegai-please

Kun-used at the end of a boy's name

Meanna Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did writing them. Please leave a review.


	3. Lucky Kyo

**Lucky Kyo**

**I am new at this, so please let me know what you think. This is my first FanFic and very Kyo x Tohru centric. There will be spoilers from both anime and Manga especially things that occur toward the end. You have been warned! This chapter starts from Yuki's perspective, please note the change to Kyo's at the end…I hope you enjoy. The first couple are very tame, with the possibility of Limeness(not being a big fan of lemon without good Lime). Rated T or M for language. Romance**

**A/N I do not own these characters, nor any part of Fruits Basket. I just admire the wonderfully crafted world created by Natsuki Takaya**

**Yuki POV**

'I really miss walking with Honda-san and kami, what a meeting! I can not believe we argued for so long on something as silly as the color scheme for the Cultural Festival. I am glad we were able to get the real business out of the way early. I am glad Machi-san was there. She really has become a rock for me, lately with the Student Council.'

I was so lost in thought, I did not hear Shigure come up behind me. He said he was coming back from the Main House. He said "Since Akito had time to think after our time at the lake, she realizes that locking up Kyo may not be a good idea. She understands that our traditions may no longer be beneficial, but actually detrimental." My expression was one of astonishment.

"She is going to let the neko go?" I inquired. The sting of the Jyuunishi coursed through my blood. 'Why does he get to escape his fate, when the rest are locked in ours?' My brain screamed it's rage.

"She has not made the final decision, yet." Shirgure advised. Seeing the wonderfully familiar glow of rage I gets when I am either fighting the cat or around Ayame.

The rest of the walk was in silence. We rounded the last curve to see Tohru sitting on the porch. Looking down at her lap. 'I bet that baka neko hurt her again.' I start walking faster, only to stop and see…to see. She was not crying, she was…petting the neko. He was sitting on her LAP!

I freeze. My legs refuse to move a step closer. I knew she was falling in love with him, I knew it. But to see it playing out in front of my face is pure agony. 'He does not deserve her!' My mind yells. I want to run and throw him off her lap. But _that_ look. Her gentle smile, the softness in her eyes and the glow of happiness radiating from her face holds my feet to their spot. I know _that_ look, she only gives it to **HIM**! How can she look at him _that_ way, when he is like that? My…heart…is…breaking.

Shigure catches up with me, looking at the same scene; his jaw was on the ground. "It seems, my little flower really is a member of the year of the cat fan club. I guess Ayame is right, Lucky Kyo suits him."

"Shut up you perverted Dog!" I hiss back at him.

I see him lift up from the position he had on her lap moving up to face her, as if he is going to crawl up her body. His paws placed on her…on her…on her CHEST!. His face inches from hers. She did not object, instead her hands were still petting his face, running along his cheek. Her smile still focused only on him with _that_ look!

Next thing we see is the tell tale **poof**. There he was, the baka, sitting on her lap, NAKED! His hands, the same place his paws were, placed on her….KAMI! That is IT! My feet are flying to bridge the gap between us. My brain is screaming it's rage. 'GET OFF OF HER YOU BAKA!'

Behind me I hear, "He really is Lucky Kyo."

**Kyo POV**

I am sitting on her lap, NAKED! My hands are on her…OH SHIT! The stunned look that crosses her face is a mirror of my own. 'I need my clothes. I need to run if some one sees…' flashes through my brain as I go to move, then I feel it.

His first hit sends me flying. "What is your problem you damn rat!" His feet and hands are pummeling me before I can move from where I landed. I knew he moved fast, but damn. I scream as I scramble to get to my feet.. "Get off of me." There stands Yuki, eyes full of rage, his aura blasting up to the sky, ready to KILL ME! Right behind is Shigure, who has fallen to the ground laughing (DAMN Perverted DOG!)

Just as fast I realize, I am still NAKED and dear Tohru is not doing her normal freak-out. She is still sitting there like a statute. 'OH KAMI!' I know a blush is ALL over my body as I race up the stairs. 'They saw us! Yuki is going to KILL ME! And Shirgure, Oh Tohur, Onegai, forgive me…the torment they will put us through. I am so sorry. There is going to be hell to pay…'

As I throw on clothes, my heart aches from being torn from her smiling eyes and warm caress. 'STOP' I yell to myself. 'I can't believe they saw' rattles over and over through my brain.

From downstairs I hear Shigure singing…."Lucky Kyo, Lucky Kyo, treated like a Prince by my Little flower. Lucky Kyo."

Yuki yells back, "Shut up you perverted dog. You are embarrassing Honda-San!"

Shigure yells, "Lucky Kyo, save me from Yuki….OW!"

'You deserved that, you damn dog.' As I crawl up on the roof, unable to face any of them, especially her.

"…" words

'…' Thoughts

Japanese Words.

Neko-cat

Jyuunishi-cursed

Kami-God

Baka-idiot, stupid

Onigiri-rice ball

-san-end of ones name used for politness

Onegai-please

Kun-used at the end of a boy's name

Meanna Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did writing them. Please leave a review.


	4. I won't stop

**I won't stop**

**I am new at this, so please let me know what you think. This is my first FanFic and very Kyo x Tohru centric. There will be spoilers from both anime and Manga especially things that occur toward the end. You have been warned! This chapter is from Tohrus perspectives…I hope you enjoy. The first couple are very tame, with the possibility of Limeness(not being a big fan of lemon without good Lime). Rated T or M for language. Romance**

**A/N I do not own these characters, nor any part of Fruits Basket. I just admire the wonderfully crafted world created by Natsuki Takaya**

**Tohru POV**

I am such a baka origiri. Here I am just sitting…lost in the memories of what occurred before and after he transformed back. Did he really say that? Did he really say he did not want me to stop?

I really do not know how this started. I just wanted to help Kyo, make his wonderful crimson eyes with those amazing gold flecks shining with the reflection of the marvelous sunlight. I wanted to see his amazing smile radiate across his lips. I wanted to see _that_ look.

It is _that_ look that makes my knees go weak and makes heart skip a beat. _That_ look which makes me feel that I am **his** princess. _That_ look that means his heart and soul are open for me to explore. _That_ look that makes me lose all connection with others who are around me. And everything I was thinking leaves my mind,…poof..gone. Soon as he gives me _that_ look.

I just wanted to help him; I know what it is like to have an itch like that. I did not mean to make him transform, and then when I saw him chase his tail. He was being so stubborn, I could not help myself. What surprised me was when he let me scratch his back, he acted like…a cat. I love cats, petting them, snuggling them.

Oh and he started purring, KAMI! It was SO CUTE! I wanted to take him in my arms right then and snuggle him close. But I knew that would make him uncomfortable. I sat there starring at him. The sun reflecting off his fur. His body relaxed with every gentle stroke I make along his silky fur. He enjoyed my touch, my fingers running through his fur, petting him. I was so happy. His purring just got louder and louder, making my heart sing.. I knew, in my heart, I was making him happy. I could not help but beam with my own joy, for finally being able to bring happiness to him.

When he put his paws on my thigh, I knew he would allow me to bring him closer. YEAH! I knew I still could not snuggle him close, like I wanted. I needed to let him move closer as he felt comfortable. The warmth of the sun, the having him on my lap and his purring…OH, I was in my own personal heaven. I felt his body vibrating with every purr, on my lap, reverberating through my skin, sending lightening up my legs. This lit my heart and soul…and something else…I do not want to think about it.

I needed to tell him my appreciation for being so close. Then he, then he…told me his thoughts. KAMI! After two years of telling me I need to let others know what I was thinking, he finally tells me what he is thinking. He thinks I am special! He cares, really cares, about me. And even with his cat eyes, he gave me _that_ look I melted.. He did not want it to stop, either. Then he, then he…transformed. The thought of his body naked, so close to mine made my heart flutter as a rush of heat traveled throughout my body, landing on my face. I know my cheeks were as red as a stop signal.

Yuki breaks through the fog of my thoughts, "Honda-san, are you Ok. Did he hurt you?"

'Oh! Sorry. I'm fine. Kyo, did not hurt me" I whisper, not looking at him. Still lost in those last moments, when he was moving closer to my face. Nuzzling my hands, his paws on my chest. His soft, kind words filled with…longing. Even after the transformation, his hands touching me…where I have never been… My mind screams, 'I did not want it to end.' Oh mom, am I suppose to feel this way? Is this OK?

I felt a blush rush up my neck and fill my cheeks. Broken from my thoughts, I finally look into Yuki's eyes. I see his concern, his caring and something more…is it sadness?

"I need to get dinner started." I stand and rush past Yuki and Shigure.

"Thank you. my little flower for caring for our growing hunger." Shigure calls after me.

As I start the rice and fish, my mind goes back to the last thing Kyo said, as he moved even closer to me. He was asking me to not stop petting him, but he was also asking me to not stop…not stop…loving him. My heart sang in response, "I won't stop. I won't ever stop loving you, Kyo."

"…" words

'…' Thoughts

Japanese Words.

Neko-cat

Jyuunishi-cursed

Kami-God

Baka-idiot, stupid

Onigiri-rice ball

-san-end of ones name used for politness

Onegai-please

Kun-used at the end of a boy's name

Meanna Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did writing them. Please leave a review.


	5. Where is Kyo

**Where is Kyo?**

**I am new at this, so please let me know what you think. This is my first FanFic and very Kyo x Tohru centric. There will be spoilers from both anime and Manga especially things that occur toward the end. You have been warned! This chapter stays from the POV of Tohru, but Yuki and Shigure adds to the fun. hope you enjoy. No Limeness(not being a big fan of lemon without good Lime) or real language…Kyo is not directly in it.. Rated T or M for language. Romance**

**A/N I do not own these characters, nor any part of Fruits Basket. I just admire the wonderfully crafted world created by Natsuki Takaya.**

**Tohru POV**

I hear a heated argument coming from the center room.

"Lucky Kyo, Lucky Kyo, treated like a Prince by my Little flower. Lucky Kyo."

Yuki yells back, "Shut up you perverted dog. You are embarrassing Honda-San!"

Shigure yells, "Lucky Kyo, save me from Yuki….OW

I blush feverishly. They saw us. Oh, poor Kyo. I knew he was afraid of this, I could see it in his eyes.

OH YUKI…I realize what the sadness was I saw. My heart aches for hurting him, I just wanted to…wanted to…what?

"I am such a baka origiri for hurting Yuki like this. How could I, he has been so kind, so noble, so princely…"

"Because you are a member of the year of the cat fan club." His words interrupted, as I started on one of my rambles. I turned to see the sadness that rimmed his eyes earlier, engulf his glorious violet orbs. "For some reason, everyone around has known for some time, how you two feel about each other. Why you two have not realized it, well…I do not have that answer." He turns to walk away, all I can manage is…

"I am sorry, Yuki. I never wanted to hurt you in this way."

He turned slowly, taking in the spotless kitchen as he did, finally stopping to see me at the stove with an apron watching dinner. "I know Honda-san. I know neither you nor Kyo would intentionally cause me pain." With that, his fabulous smile overcame the worry and sadness from his eyes. They glittered at me for a brief second as he left saying, "I have to study, let me know when your delicious dinner is ready."

I finished dinner, while also doing a load of laundry. I loved doing the busy work. I know the men in this house often felt guilty for letting me do so much. Kyo actually being the most vocal of those. This is my time to think, to allow my brain to truly relax after a day. To take in and understand the lessons I have learned, the new discoveries I make about everyone around me. To remind myself, even on the hardest of days, of just how lucky I am to have the family I do, the Sohma's, Hana and Uo…and mom. Her words echoing through my heart as I reflect on what happens. Knowing that she gave me her strength, through her words and actions. Knowing she watches me and smiles for me, everyday.

As I pulled the clothes from the washer to hang on the line, I heard her words again. "Just be yourself…" But who am I? Then my mind reeled back to the time when I professed how I felt the cat needed someone to love him to, because he was purposefully left out. That I wanted to be the one to love the cat. OH MY. I guess I have my answer don't I?

After turning off the burners on the stove, I went outside to hang the wash. A question rumbled through my head and since I was alone(or so I thought) I allowed it to come out of my mouth "But is this what I meant when I said I wanted to be the one to love the cat?" I thought, and for each article of clothing I laced over the line…my smile grew bigger. My heart grew fuller, until my soul yelled, "YES! That is exactly what I meant. To love without prejudice or boundaries, fully and unconditionally." I looked up at the sun, as it started its way down in the sky. "Thank You, mom for your blessing."

I walk back inside. Set the table with the food and settings for four. When all preparations are done, I call throughout the house, "Dinner is ready." Shigure pops his head out of his study, to take in the food laid before him. "My little flower, you poured your heart and soul into preparing this marvelous feast. I hope the others in this household appreciate your wifely skills." He said with his eyes pointing to the rooms above. I blushed and merely said, "Thank you Shigure-san"

I wonder, if he is purposefully trying to ensure I marry(blush) one of the Sohmas. He does seem to be pushing many members of the Jyuunishi to see me in such a light. Yuki, Kyo, Hatori…etc. I giggle to myself.

"See Yuki, Kyo, you are not the only ones who can bring laughter to Tohru's beautiful eyes." Shigure exclaims. As a blush crept up my cheeks, again.

"Shut up you pervie dog, you are making Honda-san uncomfortable." Yuki flatly stated.

Shigure looks deeply into my eyes:"My deepest apologies Honda-san (that is weird) for making you uncomfortable."

I look back in astonishment, then awe and then utter confusion…"No, NO not at all…I am OK." I look around, some one is missing from dinner, "Has anyone seen Kyo?"

"Oh you mean Lucky Kyo?" ( I blush immediately)

"I told you to stop!" Yuki says through the most dangerous of glares.

"Honda-san, protect me from Yuki." As Shigure tucks behind me.

"I guess Kyo will eat when he returns." My heart sinks at not sharing a meal with him. I quickly add brightly, "I will make sure he has a plate ready."

Yuki gives me one his small smiles. OH, I am sorry. Shigure just gives one of the side glances, I have learned to purposely ignore. We start to eat in silence.

To break the silence, I figure I should say something, so the first thing I thought came pouring out of my mouth, "Please do not make Kyo feel bad." 'Why did I say that?' So I start to retell the tale of how we were found like that. I explain in the way I learned from my father, or at least what I remember of him, that it really is no big deal. It is the truth. Kyo had an itch, and tried to scratch it on the post. Kyo was right, just the thought sent Shigure and Yuki, who normally would not laugh so heartily in front of others, into fits of laughter that lasted several minutes. I continued by saying how I tried to help, he tried to stop me and then poof.

I told them, he still tried to scratch it, but he looked more like a dog chasing its tail, than a cat. With that both Yuki and Shigure started rolling on the floor laughing, not just faint giggles but full belly laughter, this was definite first for Yuki to behave in such a manner. I was blushing for Kyo at this point, realizing how well he knew his cousins and how they would react. I continued by telling how I was finally allowed to help. I explained how it was warm and sunny on the porch at that time; that got a knowing nod from Shigure. I brightly added how I like to pet animals, specifically cats. This got me another knowing and a little more lecherous smile (yes I have learned to see the difference, but have often chosen to ignore) from Shigure. Which got Shigure a loud SMACK! From Yuki. I finished by telling them that it was very pleasant. I had hoped that would be the end of the conversation about it.

Shigure would not have it. He decided to have more fun at our expense, more Kyo really, but since I…it still affected me. "So he let himself enjoy being a cat?"

"Oh yes…he was purring!" I said not thinking anything bad could come of that comment. I really do need to learn to watch my statements carefully around Shigure when he was in the teasing mood.

"Really?" Shigure eyes glistened with mischeviousness.

"Yes."

"So Lucky Kyo, let himself be taken in, by my little flower. Her soft and gentle…"…SMACK! that sentence was ended as Yuki's fist came crashing into Shigure's jaw.

"Honda-san does not need your perverted mind polluting the waters of her memory." Looking deeply within my eyes, "She was doing what she felt was appropriate for her, please do not disgrace that again." This time his smile engulfed his entire face, his violet eyes shown with love and…OH MY…approval!

Thank you, Yuki." I managed to squeak out with a slight bow. My mind reeled to see this unfold, 'If only Kyo was here to see…Where is Kyo?'

A knowing smile crept across my face…'I know where he is, I wonder if he would like rice balls for dinner?'

"…" words

'…' Thoughts

Japanese Words.

Neko-cat

Jyuunishi-cursed

Kami-God

Baka-idiot, stupid

Onigiri-rice ball

-san-end of ones name used for politness

Onegai-please

Kun-used at the end of a boy's name

Meanna Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did writing them. Please leave a review.


	6. Baka Neko

**Baka Neko**

**I am new at this, so please let me know what you think. This is my first FanFic and very Kyo x Tohru centric. There will be spoilers from both anime and Manga especially things that occur toward the end. You have been warned. No Limeness(not being a big fan of lemon without good Lime) or real language…Kyo is not directly in it.. Rated T or M for language. Romance**

**A/N I do not own these characters, nor any part of Fruits Basket. I just admire the wonderfully crafted world created by Natsuki Takaya.**

**Kyo POV**

I can't face them, I am sorry Tohru to leave you alone to handle Shigure. I should be there to protect you, to shield you from…maybe I am just a coward. Just like when Kyoko…UGHH. I ball myself up, grasping my head to try to contain the agonizing pain that sears through me. How could I ever hope that SHE could love me. Yuki is right, I do not deserve her…Tears start streaming down my face, 'No it is not manly to cry!' I yell at myself. But the tears continue. I do not how long I just lain there crying, living in the agony…but as the sun was setting in the western sky, I see her!

She is moving to hang up laundry. I try to tear my eyes away from this familiar site. Her small hands lovingly putting up the various items from the members of house on the clothesline, Shigure is right…for a perverted dog. She will make someone a wonderful wife someday, but because of her seemingly effortless ability to care for the members of this household.

I am captivated by her. The way her hair sways as she moves. Her womanly figure against the setting sun. The way she moves with music that seems to be always playing through her mind. I am lying on my stomach, my head laying on my hands just at the peak of the roof. Mesmerized by her. Suddenly she stops. She must know I am up here, and I…I…am not ready to face her.

"But is this what I meant when I said I wanted to be the one to love the cat?" Her question erupts from her lips with such force. My heart stops. KAMI! I should not be hearing this. I should not, I should not…I try to quietly move away from that spot, but my body betrays me, again! It refuses to move. I close my eyes and cover my ears. I can not stand to hear her answer…it would rip my heart out to know she did not…

"YES! That is exactly what I meant. To love without prejudice or boundaries, fully and unconditionally." WHAT!!!! I mean I knew she loved me, as part of her family…but. Did she really just say it?

I can't help but look at her, to see her expression. She has _that_ look again. For a brief moment a feeling of joy overcomes my mind. The desire to rush to side and take her in my arms barrels through my consciousness. My body starts to move, without thought, as I here her next words escape her lips.

"Thank You, mom for your blessing."

What, NO, she would never give me, GIVE ME…I am! I fall back down.

Now the tears run freely down my cheeks. All the wounds of my heart were torn open, the pain of the many years rushing to my heart. Ripping open the scars her love has healed. OOUUCCCCCHHHHHH!!! Knowing my fate of being locked away if I do not beat that damn rat, my mother, the weight of years of rejection and condemnation for being born the cat, besides all that the thought of Her mother, her…I can not bear it. It is too much to bear…I want to scream from the agony. I want to rip the bracelet from my wrist, and let my true nature take over so I can run from this pain.

I return to my previous spot. Back in the ball, crying so hard. My chest heaving…I feel like I am going to throw up. 'What am I going to do? I DO NOT DESERVE HER!'

Tohru calls for dinner. I am not going down, I just can't. I know Shigure will be merciless…but…but…how can I sit with the sun knowing I should never know it's true beauty, soon be denied it's warmth radiating for me. It hurts to much to be around her.

But I will listen, at least, and hurt them later, after she is in bed.

"See Yuki, Kyo, you are not the only ones who can bring laughter to Tohru's beautiful eyes." Shigure starts in…OH, that DAMN DOG! I can just imagine the blush crossing her face right now.

"Shut up you pervie dog, you are making Honda-san uncomfortable." Yuki flatly stated. Thank you, Yuki…did I just thank that rat. I should be the one defending her…I AM SUCH A BAKA NEKO!

"Has anyone seen Kyo?" She calls for me again…I just can not move. My body still shaking from rage and agony.

"Oh you mean Lucky Kyo?" 'I am going to kill that dog!'

"I told you to stop!" Wow, I have only heard Yuki this angry at his brother or me.

"Honda-san, protect me from Yuki." He is not a dog, he is damn coward. I look down, 'I am not much better hiding up here.'

I start to move, finally the rage has subsided. My desire to protect her overrules all other emotions, until I hear is the sounds of laughter from Shigure and…that is what Yuki sounds like when he laughs. THAT DAMN RAT IS LAUGHING, AT ME!

"So he let himself enjoy being a cat?" AHHH SHIT!!!I feel the heat rising to my cheeks. I will never live this…

"Oh yes…he was purring!" Why did she have to say that? UGHHH

"So Lucky Kyo, let himself be taken in, by my little flower. Her soft and gentle…"…SMACK! Finally, unable to contain the swirling emotions, everything escaped as I started laughing??? What the…I can not stop laughing. A part of my mind is screaming that this is not funny. But another part says simply…you can not change the past, so laugh. When did I…my mind whirls back to my time with Shishou.

Flashback

"You know Kyo, as you have learned; your fists are only supposed to be used as a last resort. Controlling your anger and rage is the sign of a true Martial Artist." He says with usual smiling eyes.

"But Shishou, what do you do when you are so angry?" I look at him with real curiosity, maybe something to help.

"You laugh! All the negative emotions can not last through the joy laughter brings."

'HUH?'

End Flashback

'I guess he was right about that…' As my anger subsides, I am still left with the pain in my heart. The ripping through my soul, tearing my hope from me…leaving me in darkness. "I can't keep doing this, I can't keep hurting her, I don't deserve her…I am such a Baka Neko, I should just leave, now."

"You are right, you are a Baka Neko." Yuki's voice hits me like a bolt of lightening, "but if you run, she will follow you. She is rather stubborn that way."

"…" words

'…' Thoughts

Japanese Words.

Neko-cat

Jyuunishi-cursed

Kami-God

Baka-idiot, stupid

Onigiri-rice ball

-san-end of ones name used for politness

Onegai-please

Kun-used at the end of a boy's name

Shishou-Master

Meanna Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did writing them. Please leave a review.


	7. Enjoy Today

**Enjoy today like there is no tomorrow.**

**I am new at this, so please let me know what you think. This is my first FanFic and very Kyo x Tohru centric. There will be spoilers from both anime and Manga especially things that occur toward the end. You have been warned! The first couple are very tame, with the possibility of Limeness(not being a big fan of lemon without good Lime). Rated T or M for language. Romance**

**A/N I do not own these characters, nor any part of Fruits Basket**

**Kyo POV**

"You are right, you are a Baka Neko." Yuki's voice hits me like a bolt of lightening, "but if you run, she will follow you. She is rather stubborn that way."

What the hell is he doing up here, he hates it up here. "What the Hell do you want? What business is it of yours, anyway, you damn rat!" He is looking at me weird, like one of my friends from school. This guy who I have hated for years, and who has hated me…is treating me like, like…even after what he saw today. And after he tried to beat the shit out of me…he is trying to what?

"As much as I hate to say this, for some reason that woman loves you, whether you think you deserve her or not. She has proven time and time again, that she will take care of those she loves, whether they want it or not." His tone was even; his eyes were matter of fact…

"Why the hell are you telling me this?" I can not stand being talked down to by him!

"Because you are not listening to anyone…you baka neko. You are sooo caught up in your own miseries that you have lost sight of what is truly important."

"What is that, that there is no future for me! I get to bear the weight for everyone else, just by being born the cat. To remain locked in a dark room, to never know sunlight. Akito has already said that I will be alone…I KNOW MY FUTURE!" I yelled as I moved closer. I wanted to hit him, because my heart still blamed him for this fate, the fate of the cat.

"NO!" He yelled back, ready to fight me. But then he backed away. His eyes shifted from anger, then pity.

"I do not want your damn pity!" I have to admit it was nice that at least one of the Jyuunishi to actually realized what this was doing to me, but why did it have to be him. I liked Haru and Momiji better, even if they were annoying.

Yuki then plopped down on the tiles…I have never seen him do that. He stared at his hands. "I am sorry." Escaped from his lips. Those three words knocked me down. I just stared at him. "I did not think, you had actually thought this through. I just thought…I just thought, you were just being a coward." My eyes flared, but I kept my temper in check it would be a cheap trick to win because we are on a roof.

He continued, all the while staring at his hands. "Maybe, you need to stop thinking so much about tomorrow and enjoy what time you have left by living today." His eyes were so serious, just starring down. "Live by making memories, times full of laughter and joy. Taking every opportunity to see her smile, to see her laugh, to hold her hand, to smell her hair…do those things; so that you can etch on your brain and carve in your heart the memories of her. Ensuring you hold those memories as precious. So, maybe, despite your fate, you can smile in the future. Because, no matter how powerful Akito is, those memories are something Akito can not take from you."

Yuki finally looked me in the eyes, the pity left…instead I saw real pain. It hurt him to say those things to me, I saw it. I wondered if that pain was merely a reflection of his pain for her or was it…was it for me! "You are so worried about hurting her; maybe what will hurt her the most is not having memories with you for tomorrow? Maybe she is afraid she has not given you enough happiness to drive away the inevitable loneliness she knows you will experience. Or maybe she is finally taking your advice, and trying to be a little selfish, by wanting to be around you, enjoying her time with you."

He shot up, damn he can move fast! "Maybe what you need to do, for a little while is enjoy today like there is no tomorrow, by doing things that bring you joy and make memories. Let go of the past, do not worry about the future, just live today." He started toward the ladder the stopped, "But if you make her cry, you stupid cat. I will KILL YOU!" At that he turned and climbed down.

I was speechless and slightly annoyed that he would lecture me so…but his words kept running through my brain. 'I need to let go of…and enjoy today? How do I do that?' I heard someone ascending the ladder again, thinking it was him coming back to lecture me some more, I yelled, "Now what the Hell do you want?"

As Tohru's head popped up, "I am sorry, I just thought I would bring you something to eat. I'll go if you…" I am such an idiot!"

"NO!" I really do need to stop yelling. "Thank you for thinking of me, please stay." That was the least I could do.

"…" words

'…' Thoughts

Japanese Words.

Neko-cat

Jyuunishi-cursed

Kami-God

Baka-idiot, stupid

Onigiri-rice ball

-san-end of ones name used for politness

Onegai-please

Kun-used at the end of a boy's name

Shishou-Master

Meanna Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did writing them. Please leave a review


	8. I know you like rice balls

**I know you love plums on your rice balls**

**I am new at this, so please let me know what you think. This is my first FanFic and very Kyo x Tohru centric. There will be spoilers from both anime and Manga especially things that occur toward the end. You have been warned! I hope you enjoy. The first couple are very tame, with the possibility of Limeness(not being a big fan of lemon without good Lime). Rated T or M for language. Romance**

**A/N I do not own these characters, nor any part of Fruits Basket**

I held out my hand to help her up the rest of the way. It still amazes me how a woman who falls down the stairs and walks into walls, can climb a ladder up two stories carrying food. But she does. She is carrying…rice balls.

I can not hold back my smile when I see her beaming holding up the plate for me. Just seeing her happy face, washed away most of the agony and pain. I knew it was still there, on the outskirts of my consciousness, just waiting to come back…but at this moment, at this time, I was filled with joy just seeing her face, the memory of which I could take with me to the…'KAMI, that damn rat was right!'

We went back to our normal spot. I started eating, without thinking…"Wow these are good, and sweet too." I commented.

"I know you love plums on your rice balls!" She added in her happy, confident way.

I just look at her, her eyes radiating as they gazed off at the star filled night. I know I should say something, I really should. But all I can do is look at her, memorizing how her hair has fallen back, exposing her face and neck. Seeing how her neck curves so gracefully, how it seems her glowing skin makes her beautiful turquoise eyes even more brilliant. I am in awe, just looking at her. Without even thinking, my brain is burning the vision before me onto my heart. 'DAMN! The rat is right.' I wish so badly to touch her again, to be close to her again.

My eyes wander to where she is looking, out of the corner of my eye I see her. I see her face turn to me. I can not look in her eyes, but I know I need to say something. "I am sorry for leaving you alone to deal with Shigure and Yuki." Is that the only thing I think to say to her?

"No, No…it is Ok. Plus half the time I do not know what Shigure is saying anyway, so it's fine." She really is so innocent. Of course, I hate to admit it, but I am no better at this stuff. I mean I know much of what Shigure says is perverted and dirty, but since I have no experience at these things…well other than what guys say in the locker room. I do not get it either.

"Um, Kyo…about today." She starts.

I really did not want to talk about this yet, but.

I could tell she wanted to continue, and her voice was quivering,"I did not mind it, not in the least. I enjoyed it actually. I know that may seem wrong, you being in the cat form and all. But it felt…nice to be able to make you happy like that. I am sorry if it was embarrassing to you. It's just, you keep telling me, it is ok to let you know what I am thinking, right."

'Damnit, yes I told her she could tell me anything. But if she starts to tell me about…I will not be able to take it.' I move closer to her, turning to her to encourage her to keep talking. I do love it when she shares her thoughts though.The way she just opens up so easily. I know with many, she relates much through her experiences with mother…but not to me. She tells me things from her point of view, from the way she thinks and I adore it. She does have this remarkable way of seeing the world, which makes it not seem such a bad place.

I realize she did not continue talking; she is just looking at me.

I feel my heart filling again with joy. I do not fight it this time. I look into her eyes. 'KAMI, it's _that_ look!!' If I were standing, my knees would be buckling. I have the urge to look away, to not bask in the love I see coming from her eyes, but I fight it. My eyes stay locked with hers. I feel my soul falling into hers and my heart rising from my chest at the same time. OH WHAT BLISS! Is this what love feels like? My heart is filling so full, the warmth of joy radiating throughout my body.

Soon my body starts to ache to be closer to her. To feel her gentle touch again, to feel her body close to mine. My hand reaches for her cheek, 'I just want to touch her.' Her skin is soft

"Kyo," she begins softly, "What does _that_ look mean? The one you have on your face right now."

Her question stops me. 'I give her _that_ look? No wonder everyone else seems to know how I feel, why Yuki and Momiji knew…does that mean she knows? I can not admit it! NO! not yet…' But I still want to just live right now, just me and her…enjoying being close.

I moved my hand, so my finger could rest on her lips, "Can we talk about it another time?" I smile at her. Her eyes widen, but she nods, almost absently. Her eyes are still wide, her pupils dilated like saucers, as if in shock, but her breathing has increased. I feel her pulse quicken.

We are locked. She has _that_ look; it sets my soul on fire. My hand still resting on her cheek. The memories of her hand running down my back, touching my face sends spasm of heat through my body making my body respond to the intensity of my emotions. The absolute heat radiating from my chest has traveled through me like waves. It feels like energy coursing through my veins, grow stronger and stronger. KAMI! I feel the impossibly strong urge to taste her lips. I feel the urge to…to…my body aches to…'NO' I scream to myself. That I can not do…that would be disrespectful, of her. 'But…'

"May I hug you, Tohru? Even though, I will quickly change." My eyes still swimming in her glorious pools.

She simply nodded, her eyes still holding mine. While a smile spread across her lips.

I slowly pull her close. Wrapping my arms around her, nuzzling my head next to hers, my lips inches from her neck, breathing in her scent (KAMI Lilacs and lilies), and for a brief moment. I felt her small body against my chest. I felt her heat, in the back of my mind I knew, I knew…she wanted more, too. (Although, she had no clue what that meant!) But this is what I could give, for now.

poof

I am still in her arms. My head resting on her shoulders. She nuzzles her cheek against my fur. I am laying across her chest, I want to enjoy being close to her for just a little while. She starts running her hand down my back, again, like before. OOOOOOO, it feels so good. My body still full of energy from the emotions of earlier. KAMI! This is ecstasy. I know my purring is loud this time.

With my eyes closed, I whisper, "Can we just stay like this for a while. I want to make a memory."

She just nodded again, I feel her head move against mine. My purring got even louder, if that was possible

I hear from the house Shigure say, "Now where has my little flower gone? She would not be hiding somewhere with Lucky Kyo is she?"

I thought she would have reacted to this, so I open my eyes. But her head is still rubbing against mine, eyes closed. Smile across her face.

"Shut UP!!!" Yuki yells

'Thank you, Yuki.' I think to myself. 'As much as I hate to admit it you are right. I will live, right now, as best I can, because for now, I am happy, for now, I know love. Thank you, Tohru, for giving me this. I will cherish this memory for all my days, no matter where I am. Thank you for loving me, thank you for caring, thank you for accepting me. Thank you for being part of my life I am not ready to tell you, but yes, I do love you, with all my heart I love you!'

I just let the waves of joy burn this memory into my soul. I know it is something, no matter the darkness, that will never be erased. My last conscious thought was, 'Yes Shigure, right here, right now. I am…Lucky Kyo!'

"…" words

'…' Thoughts

Japanese Words.

Neko-cat

Jyuunishi-cursed

Kami-God

Baka-idiot, stupid

Onigiri-rice ball

-san-end of ones name used for politness

Onegai-please

Kun-used at the end of a boy's name

Shishou-Master

**A/N That is it for this story. I hope you enjoyed reading it. I sure had a ton of fun writing it.. I have already started working on the sequel. It is tentatively called "The Talk" It will be rated M, due to the necessary verbiage of discussing such things. Plus, you know, Kyo may have a cooler head, but there are still some people he can not help but swear at. **


End file.
